As Their World Fell Down
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: Zelgadis comes back for Amelia.... but doesn't expect what has happened.....


As Their World Fell Down 

As Their World Fell Down  
  


Notes: This song comes from a movie called _Labyrinth by Jim Henson. And the song was sung by David Bowie. __Sighs wistfully Oh and I changed two of the lines from 'as the world falls down' to 'as his world fell down.' and another to 'as her world fell down.' Oh this is depressing. (Has anyone noticed most my fics are based on songs? O_o) _

  


Amelia looked out over the balcony to the dark summer sky above where the cold stars loomed above her like a splatter of glitter against the black velvety sky. She heard the large clock sound seven and she sighed into a deeper depression. 

Her body slumped against the balcony railing and she barely caught herself from falling to her knees as she closed her eyes in sadness. 

She wore a white dress with a blue satin sash. A low cut neckline and off the shoulder dress with short sleeves. The dress was long and crinoline pushed it out. Her hair, which now reached her waist, was put up beautifully into curls and a diamond tiara. A silver necklace with a single diamond in the middle of it hung on her neck. 

She was truly depressed. He had promised that even if he hadn't found his cure by her twenty-first birthday he would come. He Promised!!! Where was he? The party had started at six o' clock and being her friend he should have been here yesterday like Ms. Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel and Xellos were.Lina came up to Amelia. 

"Hiya 'Melia!" she smiled brightly. Amelia turned just in time to see Lina trip over her dress and catch herself on the railing. 

"You alright?" Amelia asked. Lina swore darkly and stood up. 

"I've never worn this type of dress before." she picked up her pink dress and stood up. "So whom are you waiting for?" 

"A fairy tale prince - " Amelia muttered under her breath. Lina sighed. 

"Oh - " she said as she realized who Amelia meant. "Right..." she than turned and walked into the palace. The guests inside chattered on inanely and the music began to play a soft haunting melody. A male voice than began singing. As Amelia stared out to the sky she missed the gentle fall of footsteps behind her. 

_There's such a sad love,   
Deep in your eyes, _

The man walked up to her and gently touched her bare shoulder. She turned to look into the face of a beautiful blue eyed, lavender haired man, with the most handsome features one could imagine. 

Zelgadis took in a deep breath at the sight of the Princess. His friend. Amelia. 

_A kind a pale jewel,   
Open and closed, _

Amelia looked at this man. Who was he? He looked so familiar. She closed her eyes and opened them again thinking she was imagining him. 

"Good evening, your highness." the man bowed deeply. He wore a white outfit that could only be described as an Arabian style (think moonlight night from sailor moon). 

Amelia's mouth had dropped. "Good evening - Mr. - uh..." 

"Greywords." he offered. 

"Mr. Greywords." she repeated. 

_Within your eyes,   
I'll place the sky,   
Within your eyes. _

The man smiled gently and Amelia had a sudden feeling of deja vu. 

"Have I ever met you before?" she asked. 

"Why Amelia," he dropped her formal name. "You don't remember me?" 

She gasped out loud and her mouth dropped. 

"You - your -?" 

"It's me, Zelgadis." he smiled. She looked at him closely as her mind processed a few choice words at the sight before her. Among them were, gorgeous, hot, sexy, a god.... 

"Zelgadis...." 

"What? No more Zelgadis-San?" he smiled at that as she blushed. 

"I'm so glad you came...you found your cure..." she moved forward to hug him, but she hesitated, not knowing how he'd react. 

Did he know what was happening to her now? She felt a tightness build in her chest. He didn't know about 'That'.... 

_ _

_There's such a fooled heart,   
Beating so fast,_

__

Zelgadis looked down at Amelia. How she had changed. Her face had matured and she was more beautiful than when he left. His heart sped up as she stepped forward to hug him... 

_In search of new dreams,   
A love that will last, _

He could tell her what she meant to him now. Maybe she would love him back. Oh, the dreams he had spun while thinking of her, and what would happen after he found his cure. Waiting for this day for so many long, lonely years. 

_Within your heart,   
I'll place the moon,   
Within your heart. _

He wanted and would give her so much. He would do anything just to show her how much he cared for her. 

His forehead creased as she stopped and looked sad. As if something had hurt her and only she knew why. 

_As the pain sweeps through,   
Makes no sense for you,   
Every thrill is gone,   
Wasn't too much fun at all, _

Amelia bit her lip and forced a smile to hide the misery of what was going on inside. As she thought of what she'd have to tell him, she felt horrible. 

"Amelia? What's wrong?" he asked with concern. 

"Zelgadis-san..." 

"Amelia?" 

"Something happened while you were gone... Something horrible." 

"Amelia - shh..." he hesitantly reached out a hand to her and she went into his embrace with a shudder. "Don't worry...I'm here. I won't let anything harm you." 

She took in a breath as his soothing voice calmed her fragile nerves. 

_But I'll be there for you,   
As the world falls down. _

Her world was literally crumbling around her. She couldn't stop it. But oh, how she wanted to. It just wasn't fair! 

_As the world falls down.   
Falling down... _

_ _

_Zelgadis... she thought to herself. Remembering how she had changed toward him while they had been together, and almost sobbed. _

_Falling in love._

__

Zelgadis wiped away her tears with a gloved hand and she smiled. 

"Please - May we dance?" she asked in a choked voice of sorrow. 

He looked worried but nodded his head and pulled her out on to the dance floor. He than placed his hand on her waist and grasped her other hand in his and began twirling her around to the haunting music. 

_I'll think you mountains of gold,   
I'll spin you valentine evenings, _

He spun her around and they waltzed around the entire dance floor. She smiled up to him. This felt so natural.... So right. 

Zelgadis pulled her closer and felt his heart lighten. He wanted to be with her forever. 

_Though we're strangers to love,   
We're choosing the path between the stars... _

He had never been in love with anyone but her. He had no idea how to handle any matters of feelings. He just followed what felt right. 

_I'll lay my love between the stars, _

Zelgadis looked down to her with a blush and promised himself, he would finally tell her. 

No more secrets. 

_As the pain sweeps through,   
Makes no sense for you, _

Amelia bit back the urge to cry. Why did it hurt so much? She knew she liked him, but somehow she would have to tell him about... That. 

It was for the good of the country, she would tell Zelgadis. But why did it hurt so much? 

_Every thrill is gone   
Wasn't too much fun at all, _

_ _

_Don't worry...I'm here. I won't let anything harm you. _

His words echoed through her head. This was one pain he couldn't defend her from... 

_But I'll be there for you,   
As the world falls down. _

"Zelgadis?" she looked into his eyes sadly, she couldn't lie anymore. 

"Amelia - I need to tell you something." he gently pulled her away from the dance floor. 

Both walked outside and down into the garden away from the castle. 

"Amelia - " 

"Zelgadis - " both spoke at once. 

Amelia sat down, "You first please..." she insisted. 

He got down before her and let out a breath. Courage... 

"Amelia. I have wanted to tell you for so long how I have felt - I want you to know what I feel when I'm with you. How you seem to have been the only one who kept me from going insane when I was a chimera." Amelia looked at him as she realized he was professing his love. 

"I have loved you even then. I couldn't tell you because I was not a human. But I feel such happiness now. You made me feel like I was worth something even while a chimera - and now I offer you everything. You once told me you loved me when I left you. Now I offer my heart - my love, to you." 

Amelia burst into tears. 

He had just given her his heart and she was about to crush it – 

Oh why was life like this...? She sobbed again. 

"Zelgadis I can't be with you - " she looked at her dress and she sniffed and furiously tried to see past the water in her eyes. 

Zelgadis felt a sliver of ice go down his back. 

_Falling... _

"Zelgadis. I - oh gods..." she took a breath. 

"Amelia say it..." his voice trembled. 

"Zelgadis I'm engaged - " she sobbed out. 

_As his world fell down... _

He felt the sharpest of all pains enter his chest and he almost cried. 

"When?" he breathed out. 

"Almost a year - " she buried her face into her gloved hands and sobbed. 

_Falling... _

"I see..." his voice turned cold. He wouldn't let her see the hate and the despair he felt, show. No. He refused to let her see him break. He should have known better. 

He should never have fallen in love with her.... 

_Makes no sense at all, _

Why on earth did he even dare to hope for her heart? Her love...Her companionship? 

_Makes no sense to fall. _

He stood up and turned his head away. 

"I will take my leave than, your highness." Amelia's head went up at the formal use of her name. 

"Zelgadis please... Don't be - " 

"Goodbye, your majesty, may he make you happy." 

Amelia shook her head sobbing, feeling hot tears fall down from her eyes, trailing down her face to her dress. He then turned and swiftly left. 

He would not let her see his own tears... 

"Zelgadis - " she gave up and sat down on the cold grass and cried her heart out. Feeling a horrible pain inside that wouldn't go away. 

_As the world falls down.... _

"Amelia?" 

A soft male voice called her name. 

"Temar..." she turned to her fiancé. 

The fiancé her father had not told her about. An arranged marriage – 

_Falling.... _

Zelgadis moved swiftly through the forest knowing full well he was crying. Even after what she had done, what she had said, he still loved her. He always would... 

_Falling in love.... _

The truth was she loved Zelgadis with all her heart. She would have gladly gone with him had it not been the fact her marriage would bring the peace they needed so badly, to Seyrune... 

"Zelgadis - " she whispered. 

She felt her heart break. She had just betrayed the only man she loved. 

A man who had given her everything willingly and trustingly.... 

And in return she had destroyed it.... 

_As her world fell down..... _

_ _

_As their** world fell down.**_

_ _

_FIN _


End file.
